wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XII
Świstnęły szable i ostrze szczęknęło o ostrze. Wnet zmienił się plac boju, bo Bohun natarł z taką wściekłością, że pan Wołodyjowski uskoczył w tył kilka kroków i świadkowie również musieli się cofnąć. Błyskawicowe zygzaki szabli Bohuna były tak szybkie, że przerażone oczy obecnych nie mogły za nimi nadążyć – zdało im się, że pan Michał całkiem jest nimi otoczony, pokryty i że Bóg jeden chyba zdoła go wyrwać spod tej nawałności piorunów. Ciosy zlały się w jeden nieustający świst, pęd poruszanego powietrza uderzał o twarze. Furia watażki wzrastała; ogarniał go dziki szał bojowy – i parł przed sobą Wołodyjowskiego jak huragan – a mały rycerz cofał się ciągle i tylko się bronił. Wyciągnięta jego prawica nie poruszała się prawie wcale, dłoń tylko sama zataczała bez ustanku małe, ale szybkie jak myśl półkola i chwytał szalone cięcia Bohunowe, ostrze podstawiał pod ostrze, odbijał i znów się zasłaniał, i jeszcze się cofał, oczy utkwił w oczach Kozaka i śród wężowych błyskawic wydawał się spokojny, jeno na policzki wystąpiły mu plamy czerwone. Pan Zagłoba przymknął oczy – i słyszał tylko cios za ciosem, zgrzyt za zgrzytem. „Broni się jeszcze!” – pomyślał. – Broni się jeszcze! – szeptali panowie Sieliccy i Charłamp. – Już przyparty do wydmy – dodał cicho Kuszel. Zagłoba znów otworzył oko i spojrzał. Plecy Wołodyjowskiego opierały się prawie o wydmę, ale widocznie nie był dotąd ranny, jeno rumieńce na jego twarzy stały się żywsze, a kilka kropel potu wystąpiło mu na czoło. Serce Zagłoby zabiło nadzieją. „Przecie i z pana Michała gracz nad gracze – pomyślał – a i tamten znuży się nareszcie.” Jakoż twarz Bohuna stała się blada, pot perlił mu także czoło, ale opór podniecał tylko jego wściekłość: białe kły błysnęły mu spod wąsów, a z piersi wydobywało się chrapanie wściekłości. Wołodyjowski nie spuszczał go z oka i bronił się ciągle. Nagle poczuwszy za sobą wydmę zebrał się w sobie – już patrzącym zdawało się, że padł– on tymczasem pochylił się, skurczył, przysiadł i rzucił całą swoją osobą niby kamieniem w pierś Kozaka. – Atakuje! – wykrzyknął Zagłoba. – Atakuje! – powtórzyli inni. Tak było w istocie: watażka cofał się teraz, a mały rycerz poznawszy już całą siłę przeciwnika nacierał tak żwawo, że świadkom dech zamarł w piersi: widocznie poczynał się rozgrzewać, nozdrza rozdęły mu się – małe oczki sypały skry; przysiadał i zrywał się, zmieniał w jednym mgnieniu pozycje, zataczał kręgi naokół watażki i zmuszał go do obracania się na miejscu. – O, mistrz! o, mistrz! – wołał Zagłoba. – Zginiesz! – ozwał się nagle Bohun. – Zginiesz! – odpowiedział jak echo Wołodyjowski. Wtem Kozak sztuką najbieglejszym tylko szermierzom znaną przerzucił nagle szablę z prawej ręki do lewej i dał cios od lewicy tak okropny, że pan Michał, jakby piorunem rażony, padł na ziemię. – Jezus Maria! – krzyknął Zagłoba. Ale pan Michał padł umyślnie i właśnie dlatego szabla Bohunowa przecięła tylko powietrze, mały rycerz zaś zerwał się jak dziki kot i całą niemal długością ostrza ciął straszliwie w odkrytą pierś Kozaka. Bohun zachwiał się, postąpił krok, ostatnim wysileniem dał ostatnie pchnięcie; pan Wołodyjowski odbił je z łatwością, uderzył jeszcze po dwakroć w pochylony łeb – szabla wysunęła się z bezwładnych rąk Bohuna i padł twarzą na piasek, który wnet zaczerwienił się pod nim szeroką kałużą krwi. Eliaszeńko, obecny przy bitwie, rzucił się na ciało atamana. Świadkowie przez jakiś czas nie mogli słowa przemówić, a pan Michał milczał także; wsparł się obu rękoma na szabelce i oddychał ciężko. Zagłoba pierwszy przerwał milczenie: – Panie Michale, pójdź w moje objęcia! – rzekł z rozczuleniem. Otoczyli go tedy kołem. – Toś waść gracz pierwszej wody! Niech waści kule biją! – mówili panowie Sieliccy. – Waść, widzę, ścichapęk! – rzekł Charłamp. – Stanę ja waszmości, żeby nie mówiono, iżem się uląkł, ale choćbyś i mnie miał waszmość tak pochlastać, zawszeć winszuję, winszuję! – Et, dalibyście sobie waszmościowie pokój; bo w rzeczy nie macie się o co bić – mówił Zagłoba. – Nie może być, bo tu chodzi o moją reputację – odparł petyhorzec – za którą chętnie dam gardło. – Nic mi po waścinym gardle, zaniechajmy się lepiej – rzecze Wołodyjowski – gdyż prawdę waćpanu powiedziawszy, tom mu tam w drogę, gdzie myślisz, nie wchodził. Wejdzie tam waćpanu kto inny, lepszy ode mnie – ale nie ja. – Jak to? – Parol kawalerski. – To już sobie dajcie pokój – wołali Sieliccy i Kuszel. – Niechże i tak będzie – rzekł Charłamp otwierając ramiona. Pan Wołodyjowski padł w nie i poczęli się całować, aż echo rozlegało się po wydmach – pan Charłamp zaś mówił: – Niechże waści nie znam, żebyś zaś tak pochlastał podobnego wielkoluda! A i szablą umiał on też obracać. – Anim się spodziewał, żeby taki był fechmistrz! I skąd on się mógł tego wyuczyć? Tu uwaga powszechna zwróciła się znów na leżącego watażkę, którego Eliaszeńko obrócił przez ten czas twarzą do góry i z płaczem szukał w nim znaków życia. Twarzy Bohuna nie można było rozeznać, bo pokryły ją sople krwi, która wypłynęła z ran w głowę zadanych i wnet ścięła się na chłodnym powietrzu. Koszula na piersiach również była cała we krwi, ale dawał jeszcze znaki życia. Widocznie był w konwulsji przedśmiertnej, nogi jego drgały, a palce skrzywione na kształt szponów darły piasek. Zagłoba spojrzał i machnął ręką. – Ma dosyć! – rzekł – żegna się ze światem. – Aj! – rzekł jeden z Sielickich spoglądając na ciało – to już trup. – Ba! prawie na dzwona pocięty. – Nie lada to był rycerz – mruknął kiwając głową Wołodyjowski. – Wiem coś o tym – dodał Zagłoba. Tymczasem Eliaszeńko chciał dźwignąć i unieść nieszczęsnego atamana, ale że był człowiek dość wątły i niemłody, a Bohun prawie do olbrzymów należał – więc nie mógł. Do karczmy było kilka staj, a Bohun lada chwila mógł skonać; esauł widząc to zwrócił się do szlachty. – Pany! – wołał składając ręce. – Na Spasa i Swiatuju–Preczystuju, pomożite! Ne dajte, szczob win tutki szczez jak sobaka. Ja staryj, ne zdużaju, a lude dałeko... Szlachta spojrzała po sobie. Zawziętość, przeciw Bohunowi znikła już we wszystkich sercach. – Pewnie, że trudno go tu jak psa zostawić – mruknął pierwszy Zagłoba. – Skorośmy z nim na pojedynek stanęli, to już on dla nas nie chłop, ale żołnierz, któremu taka pomoc się należy... Kto ze mną poniesie, mości panowie? – Ja – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – To go ponieście na mojej burce – dodał Charłamp. Po chwili Bohun leżał już na opończy, której końce pochwycili Zagłoba, Wołodyjowski, Kuszel i Eliaszeńko – i cały orszak w towarzystwie Charłampa i panów Sielickich udał się wolnym krokiem ku karczmie. – Twarde ma życie – rzekł Zagłoba – jeszcze się rusza. Mój Boże, żeby mnie kto powiedział, że na jego niańkę wyjdę i że go będę tak niósł, myślałbym, że kpi ze mnie! Zbyt mam czułe serce, sam wiem o tym, ale trudno! Jeszcze mu i rany opatrzę. Mam nadzieję, że na tym świecie już się nie spotkamy więcej: niechże mile mię wspomina na tamtym! – To myślisz waszmość, że on żadną miarą nie wyżyje? – pytał Charłamp. – On? nie dałbym za jego żywot starego wiechcia. Tak już było napisano i nie mogło go minąć, bo choćby mu się było z panem Wołodyjowskim powiodło, to by moich rąk nie uszedł. Ale wolę, że się tak stało, bo już i tak krzyki są na mnie jako na mężobójcę bez litości. A co ja mam robić, jak mi kto w drogę wlezie? Panu Duńczewskiemu pięćset złotych basarunku musiałem zapłacić, a wiadomo waszmościom, że dobra ruskie nijakiej teraz intraty nie przynoszą. – Prawda, że to waszmościów do szczętu tam splądrowano – rzekł Charłamp. – Uff! Ciężki ten mołojec – mówił dalej Zagłoba – ażem się zasapał!... Splądrowano, bo splądrowano, ale mam też nadzieję, że nam exulibus sejm jakowąś prowizję obmyśli – inaczej na śmierć pochudniemy... Ciężki też on, ciężki!... Patrzcie, waszmościowie, znowu zaczyna krwawić; skocz no waćpan, panie Charłamp, do karczmy, żeby Żyd chleba z pajęczyną zagniótł. Nie pomoże to wiele temu nieborakowi, ale opatrunek chrześcijańska rzecz i lżej mu będzie umierać. Żywo, panie Charłamp! Pan Charłamp wysunął się naprzód i gdy na koniec wniesiono watażkę do izby, Zagłoba wnet zabrał się z wielką znajomością rzeczy i wprawą do opatrunku. Krew zatamował, rany pozalepiał, po czym zwrócił się do Eliaszeńki. – A ty, dziadu, tu niepotrzebny – rzekł. – Jedź co prędzej do Zaborowa, proś, żeby cię przed oblicze pańskie puszczono, i list oddaj, a opowiedz, coś widział, tak wszystko, jak było. Jeśli zełżesz, będę wiedział, bom królewicza jegomości zaufany, i szyję ci uciąć każę. Chmielnickiemu też kłaniaj się ode mnie, bo mnie zna i miłuje. Pogrzeb sprawimy twemu atamanowi uczciwy, a ty rób swoje, po kątach się nie włócz, bo cię gdzie zatłuką, nim się zdołasz wywieść, ktoś taki. Bywaj zdrów! ruszaj, ruszaj! – Pozwólcie, panie, zostać choć dopóty, dopóki nie ostygnie. – Ruszaj, mówię ci! – rzekł groźnie Zagłoba – a nie, to cię każę chłopom do Zaborowa odstawić. A kłaniaj się Chmielnickiemu. Eliaszeńko pokłonił się w pas i wyszedł, Zagłoba zaś rzekł jeszcze do Charłampa i Sielickich: – Wyprawiłem tego Kozaka, bo co on tu ma jeszcze do roboty?... A niechże go naprawdę gdzie zatłuką, co łatwo się może zdarzyć, to na nas by winę zwalono. Pierwsi zasławczycy i pokurcze kanclerscy wrzeszczeliby na całe gardło, że ludzie księcia wojewody wymordowali wbrew prawom boskim całe poselstwo kozackie. Ale mądra głowa na wszystko poradzi. Nie damy my się tym gładyszom, tym łuszczybochenkom, tym podwikarzom w kaszy zjeść, a i waćpanowie też świadczcie w potrzebie, jak się wszystko odbyło i że on to sam nas wyzwał. Muszę też jeszcze wójtowi tutejszemu przykazać, aby go tam jakoś pochował. Nie wiedzą tu oni, kto to taki; będą myśleli, że to szlachcic, i pochowają uczciwie. Nam też czas w drogę, panie Michale, bo trzeba jeszcze księciu wojewodzie zdać relację. Chrapliwy oddech Bohuna przerwał dalsze słowa pana Zagłoby. – Oho, już dusza szuka sobie drogi! – rzekł szlachcic. – Już też i ciemno się robi; po omacku pójdzie na tamten świat. Ale skoro tej naszej nieszczęsnej niebogi nie pohańbił, to dajże mu Boże wieczny odpoczynek – amen!... Jedźmy, panie Michale... Z serca odpuszczam mu wszystkie winy, choć co prawda, więcej ja jemu w drogę lazłem niż on mnie. Ale teraz koniec. Bywajcie waszmościowie zdrowi, miło mi było poznać tak zacnych kawalerów. Pamiętajcie jeno świadczyć w potrzebie. Ogniem i mieczem 45